


Day 4: Crawl

by mrs_d



Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 90's Music, Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Girls' Night, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: There were a million reasons why cancelling was the sensible decision, but Ella’s puppy dog eyes managed to outweigh all of them.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker & Linda Martin, Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947496
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Day 4: Crawl

At 2:26, Chloe almost cancelled. There were a million reasons why it was the sensible decision, but Ella’s puppy dog eyes managed to outweigh all of them. 

At 6:32, Chloe dropped Trixie off at Dan’s. She could tell Dan wasn’t exactly pleased about his weekend parenting duties beginning a day early, but he’d been extra nice to her since the whole shooting-her-partner thing, and despite Chloe’s best intentions — or maybe Lucifer was starting to wear off on her — she wasn’t above milking Dan’s guilt just a little longer. 

At 8:06, Chloe almost cancelled again, because she had  _ nothing _ to wear. Frustrated with the growing pile of clothes on her bed, she called Lucifer on video. He laughed at her for a long time, then finally agreed to give her fashion advice on the condition that she get dressed in full view of the camera. She accepted the deal, even though she recognized the look in his eyes and guessed that she was about to get a lot more than she bargained for. 

At 8:47, Chloe, feeling a lot less tense, finally put on the outfit that Lucifer had chosen. She blew him a kiss when he breathlessly complimented her appearance, then hung up the phone. She washed her hands, touched up her makeup, and rushed out the door. 

At 9:16, Ella gave her crap for being late. Maze just smirked and handed her a shot to catch up. 

At 10:24, Chloe sang Ginger’s part in Wannabe. Maze was Scary (accurate), while Linda pulled triple duty as Sporty, Baby, and Posh. Ella, who’d had the audacity to remind them that this song had come out when she “was, like, a baby,” joined in on the chorus, even through it was obvious that she barely knew the words. 

At 11:01, Chloe submitted another karaoke request while the others were in the bathroom. 

At 11:37, Chloe checked her phone and discovered that Maze had been filming, and had already sent Lucifer the video. At least, she assumed so, as Lucifer had sent her more Savage Garden gifs than she even knew existed, along with several lyrics (translated into emoji, of course). 

At 11:41, Chloe challenged Maze to a whiskey-and-pickle-juice challenge in retaliation. 

At 12:12, Chloe realized she probably shouldn’t have done that. 

At 1:43, Chloe was startled to discover that they were at Lux. She didn’t remember how or when they’d arrived, but the music was thumping behind her ribcage, and the lights were spinning overhead, and she was dancing. And Lucifer was there, watching from the upper level. She beckoned for him to join them, but he smiled and shook his head — it was still ladies’ night, after all. 

At 2:04, Ella hugged her tightly before climbing into a cab. Linda and Maze went next, and Chloe was left on the curb, waving at tail lights. 

At 2:26, Chloe crawled into Lucifer’s bed, and as he wrapped his arms around her, she hoped she would remember every minute of this tomorrow. 


End file.
